Project Summary/Abstract The goal of the Shared Resource Core (SRC) is to facilitate the important work of the U54 Partnership through infrastructure support for its research, research education and outreach activities. The core encompasses three Shared Resources: Information Technology (ITSR), Cancer Registry (CRSR), and Biostatistics (BSR). The ITSR will satisfy the communication and information technology needs of all U54 projects by providing communications support (e.g. videoconferencing) between sites, technical assistance for informatics (e.g, database management), and maintenance of a Partnership website and other communication and social media platforms to inform the community about the Partnership, and to disseminate research findings. The ITSR will support all research projects and cores of the U54. The CRSR will provide support for research and outreach activities by providing cancer data to the projects and building capacity for health disparities research at UOG and UHCC. In particular, the CRSR will provide specific information on cancer risk associated with betel nut use to inform Full Project II, and on cervical cancer incidence to inform Pilot Project 1 and the Outreach Core, both for Micronesians generally and for the individual participants in Pilot Project 1. The CRSR monitors the cancer incidence of the Micronesian and other populations of interest in Guam and Hawaii, informing the Outreach Core and the entire Partnership about priorities for intervention. The BSR provides support on study design and data management and analysis to all research projects and builds capacity for biostatistical support through mentoring and seminars. The Shared Resource Core can also provide UOG researchers access to the broader research infrastructure available at UHCC. While some SRC personnel are aligned within larger entities, such as the Guam Cancer Registry, Hawaii Tumor Registry and the UHCC Biostatistics Shared Resource, the efforts of the Shared Resource Core will be focused solely on the UH-UOG U54 Partnership enterprise.